


In the Company of Wolves

by storyspinner70



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jensen, Alpha/Omega, Angst with a Happy Ending, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Consensual, Omega Jared, Rough Sex, Werewolf Turning, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 01:13:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16692556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storyspinner70/pseuds/storyspinner70
Summary: Agent Jared Padalecki had spent his life as far away from werewolves as he could get. He understood they weren’t all the creatures that attacked his sister, but he could hold a grudge like the best of them. When what looks like a serial killer hits his Texas town, he finds he must work with one – Jensen Ackles. He does his best to stay civil, but how will things go when the case takes a turn no one was expecting?Written for the 2018 J2 Reversebang





	In the Company of Wolves

**Title:** In the Company of Wolves

 **Artist:** [darklittleheart96](https://darklittleheart96.tumblr.com/post/180336052485)

 **Author:** storyspinner70

 **Rating:**  Explicit

 **Warnings/Spoilers:** Alpha/Omega, Alpha Jensen, Omega Jared, Non-Consensual Werewolf Turning, Werewolves, Angst with a Happy Ending, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Rough Sex, Explicit Sexual Content

 **Summary:** Agent Jared Padalecki had spent his life as far away from werewolves as he could get. He understood they weren’t all the creatures that attacked his sister, but he could hold a grudge like the best of them. When what looks like a serial killer hits his Texas town, he finds he must work with one – Jensen Ackles. He does his best to stay civil, but how will things go when the case takes a turn no one was expecting?

 **A/N:**  So yeah, I probably should have actually made my story public before I posted to the comm, huh? In my defense, Thanksgiving has been killing me and I knew I had to be up at well...this time - 4am. Sigh. Anywho, on with the show!

Thanks so much to my amazing artist! She made a gorgeous banner, chapter separators and the amazing piece you see right below. It was great working with her, and I'd love to get a chance to work with her again! Click her name or the link below to see her amazing amazing stuff! 

Are you still here? The story is down there (↓) :D.

 **Art:** | [Tumblr ](https://darklittleheart96.tumblr.com/post/180336052485%C2%A0)|

**In the Company of Wolves**

 

Jared startled awake, gasping for air. His body was on fire, and his head felt like it was splitting apart from the inside. His eyes were open, but he couldn’t make sense of what he was seeing. There was a wavering halo around everything he could see, and everything was entirely too bright considering it was the middle of the night.

Jared cried out as sounds he’d never paid much attention to – an owl, some small animal rustling in the weeds, a pinecone falling heavily to the ground – now echoed loudly in his ears.

Jared could hear the growling of the fighting wolves somewhere nearby but couldn’t focus enough to really pay attention to what was going on. All he knew was pain. Pain like shards of glass driven into his eyes and ears and down his throat. His skin felt too tight and Jared writhed on the ground, trying to use the rocks and suddenly razor edged blades of grass to strip away the very skin that was driving him insane.

He flipped over onto his stomach, his hands digging trenches in the dirt. Bits of what happened slowly filtered through the painful haze in his mind. He was bitten. _Fuck._ He remembered. _Jensen._ Where was Jensen? He would know what to do.

Jensen did know what to do – kill the son of a bitch that had turned Jared against his will.

Human/were relations were better than they’d ever been in the tumultuous history of weres. Wolves had integrated more quickly as their closer pack ties were more like the sometimes complex and widely spread out networks of human families.

Cats were a lot more solitary and other weres were too used to being hunted to assimilate quite as fast. But they did it eventually, and all had been well for going on a hundred years. It wasn’t perfect, of course, bigotry and hate flourished as it always did anywhere. Even people who weren’t normally racist disliked weres, either because of a bad experience or some sort of misinformation.

Like Jared.

Jared’s sister had been attacked by a band of traveling werewolves and only the fact that a pride of lions had recently settled nearby saved her from horrific pain and almost certain death. They had explained to Jared it was a group of rogues that were no different than human criminals but Jared had never really forgiven or forgotten. He was never rude to any were, but it was more than clear he wasn’t about to be friends with any werewolves that crossed his path either.

Recently, there had been a series of murders in Texas, and an initial investigation had suggested not only human but were involvement as well. Jared knew what that meant. He’d reluctantly contacted his bosses, and they’d sent in their best were investigator to look for traces Jared’s human senses might miss.

Jensen Ackles was one of the FBI’s best agents, and though he was friendly, he’d clearly been told of Jared’s reluctance to be near wolves. He treated Jared with respect, but when the day was over they went their separate ways. _They were both happier for it_ , Jared thought. _It was for the best._

Jensen was a good guy, but Jared couldn’t forget about what happened to his sister, and Jensen didn’t need to be the brunt of Jared’s admittedly unfounded resentment. If he thought about Jensen more than he should, and if Jensen looked at him a little too long, that was just an unfortunate consequence of their jobs and their histories.

It had taken them months, but they’d finally tracked down the murderers – a set of weres and their human lovers. They’d tried to keep it a secret to keep the upper hand, but a reporter in the wrong place at the right time blew that all to hell. They’d only been able to find one of the wolves when it was all said and done, and that was the wolf that took great joy in separating and turning Jared.

He wasn’t quite sure what had happened ever since.

The blinding haze wore off quickly after Jared regained consciousness, but he was still confused and on edge. His body, all the way down to his very bones, felt different – stretched out and harder than the stones he could feel under his palms. He could feel himself peering through the night – the darkness not nearly as dark as it should have been – looking for Jensen.

Jensen was panting heavily, a low continuous snarl flowing out of his mouth underneath it all. Blood was seeping from several nasty wounds, but he was still standing. Unfortunately, so was his opponent.

Jensen thought he had him time and time again, but the slippery fucker would twist or pull away at every turn – at one point nearly severing his own wrist to avoid Jensen’s ever tightening grip. He was bleeding more than Jensen and stumbling every couple feet, but he remained standing.

Jared was too weak and disoriented to stand, but he began crawling toward Jensen and the other wolf.

Jensen was aware of Jared, but peripherally. All he knew was that he had to keep Jared safe. There was a low constant chant in the back of his head reminding him to _protect, protect, protect_.

They attacked again and this time they both fell to the ground. Neither had shifted yet to their wolves, but the other man immediately started the change, striking out before the shift was entirely done, his body suspended for a moment halfway between man and beast.

He scraped his claws across Jensen’s leg then dug them in deep. Jensen howled in pain and limped a few steps back. A quick inventory and Jensen knew his leg wasn’t broken, but it felt like the skin had been stripped from it in places. Jensen was enraged. He shifted, growling at the pain it caused his battered body.

The other wolf kept attacking him on his weak side and Jensen tried his best to keep upright and to gain the advantage. He pivoted a little too far and his hurt leg gave out on him. The other man lunged, but Jensen was able to maneuver just far enough to get his bad leg safe underneath him.

The other wolf got cocky, thinking Jensen was down for the count so he didn’t watch their positions as carefully as he should have. Jensen let the other wolf stand over him, then sank his front claws deep into the other wolf’s chest, dragging him down so his neck was in reach of Jensen’s powerful jaws.

A sharp, fast jerk and Jensen was covered in blood and the weight of the now dead wolf. Jensen rolled over and opened his jaws, biting down again and shaking his head. He wanted to make doubly sure the wolf who had turned Jared against his will was dead.

_Jared._

Jensen leapt up, shifting as he went, and staggered over toward Jared. The smell of confusion and anger and new wolf filled his nose and replaced the stink of blood and death. He opened his mouth to speak when he realized Jared wasn’t looking at him but at something over his shoulder.

He whirled around and came face to face with another wolf – the one they thought had fled the city to avoid capture.

“You really shouldn’t have done that,” the wolf said.

“He started it,” Jensen snarked back.

“Then let me finish it.”

Jensen was wounded and tired. Shifting had helped but not as much as he’d hoped. He was coming into this fight at less than half of his full power and that was just asking to be put down. It was foolish.

But Jared was stuck in that twisted space between human and wolf and, from the way he smelled, was about to go into heat as well. It wasn’t unusual for a turned wolf to be omega, but it usually took longer for them to go into heat.

Jensen groaned at what was just one more complication, and turned into the looming fight.

Jensen’s movements were sluggish, and his vision was hazy and dark. He was still bleeding, though it had slowed to a trickle and he seemed to be getting weaker with every hit.

This wolf hit harder than the first one, but was clumsier and slower. Jensen was thankful for that, but he seemed to be struggling more and more as the time dragged on. He lunged, hoping for a quick resolution to the brawl.

He forgot for a second. That’s all it took. His leg gave out on him again, and he fell to the ground. The other alpha pounced as soon as he started falling and it was all he could do to jam his front paw into the wolf’s mouth to keep his jaws from snapping closed on his throat.

The other wolf jerked at the move but clamped his jaws down anyway, biting through Jensen’s leg and twisting it for good measure. Jensen couldn’t help but yelp as the pain spiked through his body. He could hear growling and more yelping but even that seemed to be getting more distant.

In an instant, the other wolf disappeared off of him and Jensen could barely make out him scrabbling against the ground. Jensen was too weak to rise, but he lifted his head trying to see what was going on.

Jared. Jared had dragged the other wolf off of him.

Jared had lost all sense of time since he was bitten. There was a haze around everything, and he was scrambling to figure out what to do and how to act with it clouding his judgment. He was pure instinct at this point – nothing in his head but pain and the moon and this sudden bone deep need for Jensen.

When he heard Jensen cry out, that was it for him. His gut was driving him, and it had only one thing to say: _protect, protect, protect_. He had one goal – take down the wolf that had hurt Jensen.

That alpha had several advantages, sure. He knew how to be a wolf for one thing. He was alpha for another _and_ he was fighting for his life.

Jared had some of his own, though, too. He was angry. So goddamn angry. He was confused and it felt like his very senses were betraying him. But that led Jared to the one thing that made him such a good agent – a singular focus on one thing and one thing only - taking down his opponent.

The alpha got several hits on Jared, but Jensen had wounded him, pretty badly in some places. His blood was dripping onto the ground, turning the churned soil into muck.

The alpha kept spewing hate and filth about omegas, but Jared had been human until about three hours ago and nothing that man said had any affect on him whatsoever.

He saw panic fill the alpha’s eyes when he realized Jared was not afraid. He was angry. He didn’t know if it was the change or the fact someone dared to attack him and Jensen, but he was filled with a sudden, inescapable rage. Jared watched the other man’s unease grow as Jared simply smiled – teeth sharper than they were a few minutes ago.

Jared risked a quick glance at Jensen and saw he was trying to stand. His breathing seemed calmer than it had been and he was covered in blood but no longer bleeding. Jared kept Jensen in his side view and turned back just in time to see the alpha shift back into his wolf.

The wolf howled and something in Jared responded. His breath evened out and it felt like his heartbeat slowed. The haze he’d been in since he woke started to clear around the edges. Time started to crawl.

Between the time the man growled and when he actually charged, Jared found himself looking at the world in a very different perspective. He could hear Jensen yelling something as he struggled to remain upright but failed. All Jared knew was rage for the alpha racing toward him.

Jared stood his ground and met the alpha head on. The wolf gnashed his fangs at Jared and tried to claw at his sides, but Jared managed to snag one of the alpha’s legs in his snout and snap his teeth closed. He ground his jaws, eager to turn the alpha’s bones to dust.

The alpha howled and fell to his side trying to get leverage to pull his limb out of Jared’s mouth. Jared took swift advantage, using his back paws to claw great bleeding gashes in the other wolf’s gut. The wolf weakened, and Jared mimicked the way he had seen Jensen kill the other wolf – releasing the wolf’s leg to move enough to grab hold of the man’s throat.

The wolf’s howling became whimpering but Jared didn’t care. He snapped his jaws tight and twisted his head – blood spraying across his face, neck and the ground.

Jensen had made it up and was running toward Jared, but when he saw the alpha was dead, he quickly shifted and began to howl. Jared lifted his blood soaked face to the moon and howled with him.

They were covered in blood and Jared was half insane with anger, his first shift and the pull of the moon. Jensen was prancing around on the blood soaked ground, howling and snuffling and whimpering – telling tales of blood and death and his mate to any were that would listen.

_His mate._

Jared didn’t know how he knew, but he did. Jensen was calling and weres all around them started calling back. Congratulations and happiness and sorrow for the victims that were lost. He could feel them wail and howl and hum underneath his very skin.

He didn’t howl back. He simply scented Jensen, something dark and earthy layered underneath all the blood and gore. He stalked toward him, and Jensen stood still right where he was.

He had always thought that Jensen was a handsome wolf. His fur was pure white, and his eyes were the same shining green as when he was a human. He stood nearly to Jared’s waist when he changed and Jared could see the thick muscle shift under the plush fur as Jensen moved. He was barrel chested and beautiful.

Jared could tell by the way Jensen stared at him that Jensen felt the same about Jared’s dark shiny coat and hazel eyes. Jensen shifted and took a step toward Jared.

Jared growled deep in his throat, daring him to come closer.

Jensen pulled back for a second, anger and pride sweeping through him. Of course this wasn’t going to be easy. With weres nothing ever was. Jensen’s father made sure to show off the bite mark on his neck where Jensen’s mother had nearly bitten clean through as they fought.

Alphas left a permanent mark on their mates, after all. It was only fair to give them the same opportunity, right? Jensen Ackles was nothing if not fair.

Usually.

But he was tired and sore and his leg hurt like a bitch. He kind of felt like he’d proven himself enough for one night.

Jared didn’t think so.

Jensen growled back and jumped toward Jared.

Jared did not jump back, nor did he run. He snapped his jaws as Jensen drew closer and Jensen had to pull up at the last minute to avoid another bloody wound. Jared felt a dark, curling satisfaction crawl it’s way down his spine.

Jensen’s hackles were raised, and Jared could see he was running out of patience. Well, too bad. Jared had been through more in a few hours than most endured in a lifetime – Jensen Ackles included. Jensen growled again in warning, and Jared lunged for him sinking his teeth into Jensen’s side but falling back when Jensen took a swipe at him with his paw.

Their fight was a lot more vicious and a lot longer than Jensen had anticipated.

Jensen didn’t want to hurt his mate, but Jared seemed to have no compunction to do the same to Jensen. Jensen’s side was bleeding freely and he’d narrowly escaped several more wounds along the way.

He couldn’t stop pride from raring up as he saw had strong his mate truly was. Jared had only been a wolf for a few hours, but he was more than holding his own against Jensen. It could be the anger, the heat, hell even the moon herself. Whatever it was, Jensen had to find a way to bring Jared down without hurting him – or letting Jared hurt him.

Taking a great chance, he flung himself back from Jared and quickly shifted. Jared had followed, but stopped when he saw Jensen standing naked and human under the trees.

“Jared,” Jensen said, hesitantly reaching out to touch Jared’s wolf. Jared growled, low and angry, and paced from side to side, not quite lashing out at Jensen, but clearly not happy either.

“Jared, it’s going to be okay. You’re going to be okay. I promise.”

That didn’t soothe Jared one bit. It resulted, in fact, in Jared actually stiffening and pawing menacingly at the ground.

“Jared,” Jensen warned softly.

Without so much as a pause, Jared gathered his new musculature and jumped at Jensen.

“Jared!” Jensen screamed as Jared opened his mouth to clamp his jaws tight around the arm Jensen threw in front of his face to protect himself.

Jared jerked back instinctively, his recently human brain trying desperately to interpret his new much stronger wolf senses.

Jensen watched as Jared pawed at his ears, whining at the confusion caused by such a loud sharp noise. He took advantage, circling Jared and grabbing Jared from behind, draping his body over the shivering wolf’s back.

Jensen could make Jared submit easily. There were tools an alpha mate had but Jensen promised himself he would never take advantage of anyone like that, and certainly not his mate. He didn’t want to make what Jared was going through any harder for him than he had to.

He wanted Jared to understand. He wanted Jared to want him.

Jensen wrapped his arms tight around Jared’s chest, his hands meeting just enough for him to hang on. He whispered to Jared and the wolf scrambled for purchase underneath Jensen’s body. Jared fought to stay angry, but he was finding his mate too hard to ignore.

“Shh, come back to me, Jared. Shift. You can do it, Jared. I know you can.” Jared heard him and Jared was trying. “It’s over,” Jensen whispered in Jared’s ear. “We’ve won. I need to know you want me, Jared. I need you to tell me this is okay.”

Jared didn’t know how to shift back, had no clue what he did or thought or felt to send the fur back into his skin and make him stretch out long and tall and broad.

“It’s not okay,” Jared answered, leaning his head back onto Jensen’s. “It’s not okay, but I want you, Jensen. You’re the only thing not wrong with this night.”

“Mate,” Jensen whispers.

“Mate,” Jared answers back.

 

“I thought you were going to fuck me,” Jared growled as Jensen seemed way too content just to kiss and touch him.

“I’m going to mate you, Jared.” Jensen replied, laughter edging his thick low voice.

“Mate me, fuck me, whatever it is you better get to it before I find someone that moves a little faster.”

Jensen growled, low and hateful and deep in his chest. “No one else is going to touch you!” He barked.

Jared just stared at him, eyes wide to indicate his naked body. “Well? I’m not going to mate myself.”

Jensen couldn’t decide if he found it hilarious or if he wanted to continue their fight just a little bit longer. In the end, he decided to listen to his dick. It had never steered him wrong so far.

Jared hooked his foot around the back of Jensen’s knee, tugging sharply then following him to the ground. Jensen went still underneath him, and Jared took advantage, straddling him. He could see desire and anger and a little bit of uncertainty in Jensen’s eyes, and he did the only thing he could to relieve it – he reached behind himself and coated his fingers with slick and covered Jensen’s cock with it.

“I do have to say I like this lubrication thing,” Jared said as he slowly sank down on Jensen’s cock. “Makes things so much easier.” Jensen could only moan in reply.

Soon enough, there was nothing for Jared but Jensen. He could feel him in and around him and he could hear nothing but the way he growled and moaned and talked to Jared in a voice that was suddenly more gravel road than smooth whiskey.

Jensen grabbed Jared’s hips and slammed in deep and hard and Jared arched his spine and howled as Jensen’s cock scraped over his prostate. It was a hard, long presence inside him and Jared began to wonder if it was his turning or if Jensen really was this good a lover. Much sooner than he expected, Jared felt his orgasm building in his gut.

He leaned forward, all his weight on his hands that were on either side of Jensen’s head. “I’m going to come, Jensen. Make me come.”

Jensen immediately slid his hands up Jared’s sides, lifting him a bit so Jensen could sit upright. He lowered Jared to his back and pulled up onto his knees; one hand wrapped around Jared’s cock the other holding him upright at Jared’s side.

Jared came, slow like an evening tide, his voice howling through the night. Jensen rode it out, waiting until Jared was done to pull out and quickly put Jared on his side. Jared shivered as he felt Jensen throw his leg over his hip.

He jackhammered into Jared until his knot was too large to do so, talking all the while about the future, Jared’s beauty and other nonsensical things. Jared wanted to kiss him or bite him, just anything to get him to shut up and fuck him harder, but suddenly he simply couldn’t breathe.

Jensen had stiffened, his knot full and so close to coming. Jared clenched around him and that was it. He sank his teeth into Jared’s neck as he came, the stuttering of his knot and the mating bite driving Jared to another orgasm. He could feel the slide of Jensen’s teeth as he removed them, little slick daggers telling tales for all to see.

For a moment, they drifted. The world was silent and still.

Jared could feel something building in the back of his spine, something just waiting to cry out for his mate again. He could feel the slow trudging drip of blood down Jensen’s side like it was his own. His neck throbbed like a heartbeat.

“Mate,” Jared whispered.

“Mate,” the wind replied.

He was weary. He was angry. He was Jensen’s.

“Did I ever mention that I hated werewolves?”

“ _That’s_ gonna be some awkward vows at the wedding.”

“What wedding?” Jared asked, twisting around as much as he could to see Jensen’s face. “I thought it was all _Grrr, you’re mine, nom nom_ with y’all and you were done.”

“I cannot believe I have the joy of having the most disrespectful mate on the planet,” Jensen sighed dramatically.

“I mean, can you blame me, though?” Jared asked, bringing Jensen’s hand to the thigh where the bite that turned him was.

“That’s a good point,” Jensen whispered, tracing the already healed edges of the bite.

“I thought so.” They were silent for a moment, and Jared lay, strangely contented as Jensen continued to come erratically inside of Jared.

“You’re taking this a lot better than I expected,” Jensen said somewhat hesitantly.

“I’m really not,” Jared said matter of factly, “but I got to kill a man with just my hands and my teeth, and that always puts me in a good mood.”

“Uh...”

Jared laughed. “Look, I’m not going to tell you that I’m not going to wake up pissed and unhappy some days, and I’m probably not going to be a very good omega for you. Frankly, I see no difference between us other than the fact that I like your cock up my ass and you like sticking it there.”

“Uh...”

“Honestly, Jensen. What happened to you? You used to be so eloquent.”

“Grrr. Mine. Nom Nom Nom,” was Jensen’s only reply.

“I think the wedding is off, Jensen.”

“Too late. We’re mated and just claimed the fuck out of each other. No backsies.”

“No backsies? What are you five now?”

“No, baby I’m full grown,” Jensen growled in Jared’s ear, churning his cock into Jared. “But that does remind me...”

Jared hummed, encouraging Jensen to continue.

“We need to talk about kids pretty soon.”

“Sure,” Jared said, floating in and out of the conversation, tired and sated and content. There was a beat. Then another. “Wait, what?!!!!”

 


End file.
